


Today Counts

by talesasoldasbelle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempted Fluff, BUT IT'S NOT GONNA GO DOWN, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can't stop, M/M, OTP Feels, Oh My God, Short One Shot, True Love, and this happened, my hand slipped, this takes place at the end of episode 9 and a bit beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesasoldasbelle/pseuds/talesasoldasbelle
Summary: Yuuri gets back from Russia. You know the story. They run to each other. They hug. A lot. The borderline marriage confession. And then more. This includes cuddling and lots of loving.Please enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm on a roll here. This is my second work. I wrote this in class earlier today. I got inspiration from my senpai, Sombre. It wasn't bribery this time. It is of pure intent.
> 
> I love this ship. And I love this scene. So I'm writing about it and kind of how I interpreted it.
> 
> I can relate to Yuuri a lot with his anxiety issues. I take meds for my anxiety. And I just know what that feels like so well. It definitely is a lot easier to write about a character you can relate to.

Katsuki Yuuri was running fast as he could in the aftermath of the competition with layers of clothing on. He had a goal now. He could see him. He could see Viktor. _His_ Viktor. _The_ Viktor Nikiforov. His… boyfriend? Lover? He wasn’t sure.

Viktor is also running with an excited, _alive_ Makkachin.

They were apart for a day, but a day was already unbearable for both of them. That was obvious.

They meet at the exit of the arrivals only zone. The hug they share is full of love and desperation. The words they exchange hold more to them.

Viktor starts, “Yuuri… I’ve been thinking of what I can do for you as a coach from now on.”

Yuuri replies, “Me too.”

But there was more to it. They wanted to learn what they could do for each other.

Yuuri has more to say. He has to say it.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, he braces himself for what he’s about to do. He pushes Viktor away, not flinching when he stumbles backwards. “Please be my coach until I retire!”

What he really means is, ‘Please stay by my side. I can’t keep you here for long, but I want you to stay as long as you can.’

Viktor looks surprised for a moment, but recovers quickly.

He pulls Yuuri’s hand from his upper arm with a content sigh and after a smile, he kisses it in a romantic gesture. Then he softly points out, “It’s almost like a marriage proposal.“

Caught by surprise for a moment, Yuuri smiles in return and hugs Viktor again with Makkachin wagging his tail next to them.

“I wish you’d never retire,” Viktor murmurs right by his ear.

Yuuri gasps. He was so happy to hear Viktor all but accept being together for the rest of their lives. However, it was a bittersweet moment. They weren’t sure what was to come. What would happen after the finals? He made it, but he had so much more to lose now that Viktor was in his life. He tears up. Viktor might have to leave him. What would he do without figure skating? What would he do without Viktor? But he wants to focus on the moment.

“Let’s win gold together at the Grand Prix final,” Yuuri promised, voice wavering from tears threatening to spill out any second now.

They stay there, hugging each other desperately with Makkachin pawing at them. It was a bittersweet reunion, but it was a reunion nonetheless. They would have more time together.

Later on, they kiss in Yuuri’s room. Neither can quite remember who starts it. They both want it so badly and both of them are blushing in adoration, almost like a déjà vu of their first kiss. So they kiss until jetlag catches up with them.

It’s obvious when it does. In a break from one of their countless kisses, Yuuri yawns. Viktor laughs, and Yuuri quickly blushes in embarrassment, eyes still red from crying. Viktor kisses his eyelids in apology.

“You’re adorable, Yuuri.”

“Don’t say that. You’re exaggerating,” Yuuri huffs.

“But you’re positively captivating. I want to see more sides of you, love.”

“You are too, you know. Even with your thinning hair, you’re beautiful.”

Yuuri’s confidence is clearly growing, as he says this without blushing (anymore than he already is from all the kissing, but progress is progress).

Along with some additional flushing, Viktor’s smile is breathtakingly tender. Yuuri can feel his face getting redder as well. So much for the confidence boost. This gorgeous man can build him up, just to bring him back down to a shy, awkward mess with his clear affections.

“Thank you, Yuuri. I love you.”

“I love you too, Viktor.”

They sleep in each other’s arms with Yuuri's head on Viktor’s chest and their legs tangled. Viktor’s request to sleep together had finally been met, not quite how he expected. His precious Yuuri was always full of surprises. But for now, they were happy. And that has to count for something.

**Author's Note:**

> These adorable boys love each other. 
> 
> I tried to expand on the dialogue, so I can work towards writing some quality fluff. My senpai is helping me, so let's hope for the best.
> 
> Let's hope for the best for our boys. 
> 
> Please comment, kudos, or bookmark! Whatever you want! Or you could even talk to me on tumblr! It's [vanella96.tumblr.com](vanella96.tumblr.com). I'd love to hear from anyone about YOI and/or anime in general! I also love the Flash and Stranger Things! Feel free to talk to me!
> 
> And I invite you to point out any mistakes!


End file.
